Together Again
by Ginevra99
Summary: It's been months since Henry and the other Digidestineds had to say goodbye to their partners. Henry feels that things will never be the same, but what happens when Takato finds a strange bright light where he used to hide Guilmon? One-shot. Please R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon no matter how much I wish I did.**

It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic. I've been busy, enjoying summer. And I had a bad cause of writers block.

I decided to write this story because yesterday I finished watching Tamers for the first time. It was a great series and I wish there had been a sequel.

Anyways, cheers :)

* * *

><p>Together Again<p>

It had been seven months and twenty-one days since Terriermon and the other digimon were taken away from Henry and the other digidestends and it wasn't getting any easier. There were days when Henry didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. Those days he would stay in my room, lock my door and just stare at the walls.

_I know it hurts son...but it time, it will get better._

That was what his dad had said that day. Henry had just shaken his head, the tears spilling freely down my face. No matter how much time passed, things wouldn't get any better. There would still be a hole in his heart where Terriermon used to be. That hole would never heal.

_You knew didn't you? You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriermon._

Henry's voice was full of betrayal. His dad knew what would happen and he didn't tell them. It all happened so quick they barely got to say goodbye.

_I had no other choice; the fate of the world was at stake._

But what about Henry's world? His would was torn apart that day. It didn't matter if they had saved the world, it didn't feel like a victory at all.

_I couldn't let everything and everyone we loved be destroyed Henry. _

But he let the digimon be taken away. Perhaps he saw it as a small price to pay for the fate of our world. They were just kids. They would get over it eventually, find some new trend. But you couldn't get over something that was eating away inside you. Terriermon was gone and it felt like a part of Henry was missing too, a part of him that could never return.

The relationship between Henry and his dad was never quite the same. Neither of them would mention the word "digimon" to each other. They didn't talk as much as we used too. Henry felt distant to him. He felt he couldn't fully trust him anymore.

After that day much of the world continued its usual routine. You could say things had gone back to normal, well as normal as things were around there. School continued and the teacher still gave homework. The construction workers were hard at work restoring to city to its once beautiful state. At least once a week the digidestends would all hang out after school at the park. Everyone became happier over time. Even Henry found himself laughing along with everyone else at one of Kazu's lame jokes. But there was always that part of him that wished Terriermon was here to laugh with them.

Today Henry Wong was perched on his desk chair trying to finish the math homework his teacher had given them. It was some pretty hard stuff. He had sat here for the better part of an hour trying to make it out.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Henry, honey, Takato's on the phone for you," came his mom's voice through the closed door.

Henry dropped his pencil lightly on his notebook and went to the door. When he opened it he half expected to see Suzie there waited impatiently for him to finish his homework like she so often did, but she wasn't.

He took the telephone from his mom. Takato probably need help with one of the math problems. "Hey Takato." Henry called into the phone.

"Henry!" Takato's voice sounded hoarse and out of breath. "Henry you have to come to the park quickly! And bring Suzie! I think I found them!"

He didn't need to ask who "them" was. "We'll be right there!" He hung up the phone.

"Suzie get your shoes on, we're going to the park."

"Yay! My big brother Henwy is going to take me to the park." Suzie appeared from the living room looking excited.

After she had put on her shoes and grabbed a sweater they raced down the apartment stairs, to anxious to wait for the elevator. Suzie went as fast as her little legs would carry her but it wasn't fast enough for Henry's liking. They were slowed down at the lights down the street.

"Come on, come on, come on." Henry mashed the crosswalk button. But that didn't make the light change any faster much to his annoyance.

"Henwy what's wrong?" his little sister asked.

"No time to explain now Suzie, you'll see when we get there."

The light changed and Henry quickly pulled Suzie across the street. They were now only a few short minutes from the park.

"Henwy can we slow down a bit? I'm tired."

Henry groaned in frustration. He grabbed Suzie from under her arms and carried her in his arms the rest of the way there. He saw trees up ahead and ran faster. Once in the park he put Suzie down and looked around. He didn't see Takato. Where was he?

The two Wongs walked quickly to the heart of the park. An idea struck the blue haired boy. Maybe he was at their old hideout? They jogged quickly to the place where Takato had tried to hide his partner Guilmon from his parents. Waiting for them was Takato, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. It looked like they were the last to arrive.

"What took you so long?" Rika shot at him.

Henry looked down at Suzie but didn't say anything.

"So now that we're all here, are you going to tell us what this is about Chumley?" Kazu asked Takato.

"Well," started the goggle-less boy slowly, "every time I walk through the park I go by the old hideout where I used to keep Guilmon. I don't expect to find him there because I know he won't be." He paused for a moment. "But today I looked in the little tunnel that Guilmon had made and I saw a light. I guess you could say it was a light at the end of the tunnel." He gave a small laugh.

"So what are you saying?" asked Rika.

"Do you think it's the portal to the digital world?" Ryo invoked.

"I think it might be something," Takato said uncertainly.

"Well then wait are we waiting for?" Kazu bolted up the stone steps and disappeared into the hideout. Every followed him quickly.

The cave was getting dark as the sun was setting behind the trees. "I don't see anything," said Kenta looking into the darkness.

"There," said Jeri pointing at a small bright light at the bottom of the tunnel.

A shimmering light danced around near the bottom. The group of Tamers just stared in awe.

"I say we go through," said Kazu already half stepping into the tunnel.

"Wait," called Henry pulling the visor boy back. "It might be dangerous."

"Henry's right we don't want to go stepping into strange tunnels," agreed Ryo.

"But...this is the tunnel we went through the first time we entered the digital world," Kenta said.

"Ya and look how great that turned out the last time." As much as everyone hated to admit it, Rika was right.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted into the tunnel. His shouts could be heard across the park. The digivice he still wore on his waist started to glow. The light at the end of the turn got brighter. The Tamers stared in shock. And one by one they each pulled out their own digivices that they all still kept with them as a momentum. They all glowed different colours, lighting up the cave.

"Ta-ka-to-mon?" the voice was very faint but everyone knew it so well. I big, red dinosaur like creature emerged from the light followed by two cute bunnies, a majestic fox, a machine, a small floating angel, a little blue dinosaur and a small white creature with big ears and a red triangle on its forehead.

The digimon squealed with delight when they saw their partners. They exchanged hugs and kisses with their other halves, tears of joy running down the faces of both digimon and human alike. This moment was too good to be true.

"But how-?" said Henry his voice shaking.

"Mometai Henry," the little white and green bunny digimon said brightly trying to wipe his partner's tear- stained face.

Hearing Terriermon's famous catchphrase only made the blue haired boy cry harder. He could feel the hole in his heart mending itself slowly.

"Renamon..." Rika said weakly hugging her fox-like partner.

"I'm here Rika." Renamon held the girl, stroking her red hair.

"Guilmon, I told you I'd keep my promise." Takato hugged his partner tightly.

"I knew you would Takato."

Around them Ryo and Monodramon, Kazu and Gaurdromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon and Suzie and Lopmon were sharing their own greetings. Jeri held tightly to Calumon because her partner, could not, would not, come back.

After many long minutes of happy silence Ryo finally said, "How was it you guys were able to come back?"

Renamon replied by saying, "When we arrived back to the digital world we sought out the Sovereigns, after all we had done for both the digital world and your world they agreed to help us. By some means they granted us to power to return-"

"We're still not sure how they did it. There was this bright pink light and everything went fuzzy-"

"Terriermon," the fox-like digimon said calmly.

"Sorry."

"They granted us the power to return to the real world unharmed. But we could not make the trip alone. The one exception was that we could only return, when one of you called for us."

"And that is what you did Takato," the red dinosaur said in his high voice. "You called, and I came."

Takato smiled warmly at his partner, a small laugh escaped his lips.

"It was your call that allowed us to return Takato," said Renamon.

"But will you be able to stay?" asked Henry looking down on Terriermon.

"The digimon sovereigns said we would be able to stay forever if we wanted too," the bunny digimon shrugged.

_Forever?_ Henry thought, _forever seems like a good start._

"Hey! You guys didn't forget about me did ya?" The purple digimon with the red bandana appeared from the tunnel.

"Impmon!" everyone shouted in sequence.

"It's good to see you guys," Impmon said, "I loved to stay and catch up but if ya don't mind I have two specials kiddies I need to see." Before he left he gave a special hug to Jeri.

By now the sun had almost fully set. The trees cast eerie shadows across the park. They had all better get home soon before it got too late. At the entrance of the hideout everyone went their separate routes home. Ryo and Monodramon walked towards the eastern gateway out of the park on their way to Ryo's house across town. Kazu and Kenta and their digimon walked in the direction that would lead them back to their houses.

Henry, Suzie, Rika, Jeri, Takato and their partners walked together on their way out of the park. The wind blew swiftly threw their hair as they walked. It was a peaceful evening but the park was deserted of elder people feeding the squirrels and couples sitting under trees. It was silent but for a few birds that flew over their heads and Suzie and Lopmon chatting happily together. Renamon walked close to Rika determined to never let be separated. Terriermon sat on Henry's head like the way he used to.

"Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"Ya buddy?"

"When we get home, can we have some bread?"

Everyone burst out laughing and couldn't stop. It felt good to laugh again, like really laugh. Henry enjoyed it quite much. He couldn't remember feeling this happy or laughing this hard in a long time.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Nothing makes me happier than reading reviews; good or bad<p>

I'm working on some other, longer stories i hope to be finished soon. Hopefully they will be up before school starts again in September.

For now, enjoy the rest of your summer and remember "Momentai!"


End file.
